


Habits

by Floranse



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Kai is Bisexual, Kai's parents finally decide to come back, LGBT, M/M, Oneshot, Panic Attack, Poor kai bby, The Hollow - Freeform, Uhh yeah slight domestic abuse, adam is gay as we all know, davis the butler is an angel, give me them, how do hashtags work help, i ship kaidam if you have not realised, kai needs to be protected at all costs, kaidam - Freeform, male x male, oh yeah, thadam, the hollow adam, the hollow kai, the hollow netflix - Freeform, thkai, where are the adoption papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranse/pseuds/Floranse
Summary: Where each time Kai's parents come home (suprising i know) Adam sneaks in through the window to comfort Kai since his parents tend to shout and argue all the time they are in the house. This one-shot is based on art I made of em which you can check out in the end notes :) !
Relationships: Adam & Kai (The Hollow), Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Habits

Kai felt safe in Adam's arms, they protected him from what was going on downstairs. It has become a habit of sorts lately, ever since getting back to real life (well not really, but ya know) that he has found himself wrapped up in the taller boy's warm embrace on the beanbag in the corner of his room.

_-4 months ago-_

  
This is the day Kai's parents finally return from the seemingly endless vacations/business trips they tend to go on, yet he wishes that he'd have at least one more day without hearing the usual shouting and fighting that echoes through the house whenever they are home.

"Master Kai, I'll be parting ways now, since your parents are soon arriving-"  
Kai didn't let Davis finish, lunging forward in a strong hug. This man was who he saw as a parental figure, a father he could look up to since he was younger and one that he loved dearly no matter what labels divided them. Butler or not, this man was more in his life then his blood related parents ever been.

Davis stood unresponsive for a split second, before returning the hug and smiling.  
"You're a smart and independent boy, Kai. It has been a pleasure to see you growing up into who you are today." He said, slowly parting from Kai.  
"Without you I don't know where I'd be, Davis. Thank you for everything, oh and with dealing with all the dumb things that I've done. You're a real one" Kai cringed inwardly at that comment, he is not really used to being all touchy and stuff. This was an exception though, since he has no idea when he will see Davis again. Weeks? Months? Or even years? Never again??  
He doesn't know.

As he waves goodbye to Davis, he feels the emptiness coming back to him. Back here again, huh? He makes his way back to his room, flopping down onto his bed. It is all so quiet and peaceful. Lonely almost.

_-2 hours later-_

  
This is it. He hears the all tell sounds of the taxi which his parents are arriving in.  
Slowly sitting back up he turns to peek out his window to see that indeed it is them. They look the same, like time hasn't passed.  
'Okay maybe a few grey hairs here and there which were probably caused by all the arguments they had over what topping their vacation cake should have had...'  
As Kai wondered off in his thoughts, his parents have now entered the house and are settling down. Already, they are voicing their problems.

"This butler never cleans properly. It's either a sandstorm which went through here after he left or he simply doesn't do his work right."  
"Honey it is impossible to clean every corner, he is human afterall. I guess we can hire a robot butler next, aye?"  
"Human or not, the house is not clean as i asked for it to be!"  
"Well then why don't you clean it yourself if you so know which corners have the most dust leftovers??"

'Yep, back where we left 8 months ago.'  
Kai muttered as he rolled his eyes, knowing full well this was just the tip of the iceberg that was going to be the next who knows how long. Not even after an hour of arriving did they greet their son, since of course it was his responsibility to greet them first. If he didn't he'd be called a lazy teen who doesn't care about anything but his games and sleeping all day, which would turn him into some lowlife begger on the streets. Yeah great encouragement techniques.

_Warning: Panic attack/Domestic Abuse_

Kai thought he could handle it well by now. Darnit he is 14 (14.6) now, he shouldn't cry or be defeated in these situations anymore. He has heard it all already, so why is he on the floor of his room all curled up tightly while weeping like a little girl?

It was dinner time, which was a synonym for hell to him. It meant confrontation, awkwardness, snide remarks, and no care towards his feelings. It has only been approximately 6 hours since his parents arrived and he already feels the all familiar choking in his throat, the anxious hand sweating, and the fidgeting. He knows his parents hate that, and it doesn't help that his sweaty hands seem to be unable to stop shaking as he repeatedly brushes them against his tights in a weak effort to both calm him and make the habits go away.

"Kai, will you stop that already?  
You know I despise it when you do that with your hands. I thought those therapy sessions we payed so much for has made them go away, but i guess i was wrong."

Kai's breathing quickened, his mother's comments not helping in the slightest in calming his increasing anxiety.

"Kai. Can we have one family dinner without you acting up and causing a fuss every single time? You always fidget, make noise and eat barely anything we cook for you. How can you be this ungrateful?"

He can't handle much more of this, his breathing has already turned into more of short gasps for air as he felt physically choked by his parents. Going into autopilot, he moved faster than he could think about what he was doing. Rushing up the stairs to his room, he slammed the door and collapsed right after. Of course his parents wouldn't come after him, they didn't care about how he felt. They never did.

_(End of warning)_

Picking up his phone with shaky hands, he typed a quick message to Adam letting him know his parents were officially back. The other boy knowing full well what that stood for, he quickly went through his options on what to do. When the three of them came back to real life ingame, Kai explained to them his family situation and what will probably go down when they return, so Adam prepared himself with some back up plans.

Adam: "Just hold on, alright?"  
Kai: "k"  
Adam: "I'll soon be there. 8 mins tops"

No. He cannot come. His parents will be furious, they do not like unannounced visitors to Kai and would rather send them away instead of welcoming them with open arms like normal parents would. Trying to concentrate on the soft tapping of the rain on his window he kept himself on edge from falling into a full blown panic attack atleast until Adam showed up. Some way or another. He still didn't know how it would go down, but soon he would know either way.

It felt like an eternity until Kai heard odd sounds outside his window. Assuming it was a rouge cat or something along those lines he did not give much thought to it, atleast not until the scratching turned into audible knocking. Looking up slowly from where he was crouching, he felt like he could breathe just a bit better by the sight of him. It was a long way from normal breathing, but it was something. Moving his aching muscles he made his way to the window to open it wider so Adam could enter.

"Hey"  
"Hey.."  
"I'm here now okay? They can't do anything to you, I won't let them." Adam said as he slowly approached Kai, making sure he didn't make any fast movements.

"You don't have your hollow powers anymore, remember?" Kai replied almost sarcastically, but the tone was different. His usual jokey demeanor was now replaced with slate like eyes and an unmoving posture.  
He was correct about that, Adam thought. But that wouldn't stop him from trying his best to protect his friend at all costs. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost Kai, The Hollow giving him enough experiences from that possibility already.

Shaking his head of that thought, Adam stepped forward and made himself look the friendliest he could by relaxing his posture and expression. Looking to the side, he had an idea. The beanbag in the corner caught his eye, which Kai didn't seem to give much attention to.

"What is it?" Kai finally asked, seemingly confused at Adam's thoughtful expression.

"I may have an idea for what might help you feel better" gently grabbing Kai's wrist, he led the shorter boy to the beanbag. "Here, sit with me" he said as he sat down on the cushion, seemingly getting swallowed by the softness of it.

"Both of us don't fit on it, plus you hate sitting on beanbags, you yourself said it is uncomfortable" Kai stated, being slightly wierded out by the change of Adam's demeanor.

"I changed my mind, I like how soft they are" he replied, clearly seeming uninterested in beanbags but that wasn't the focus right now. "And you can sit cross to my body, like this" Adam brought Kai closer, making sure he was comfortable with everything in the meantime.

"See? We both fit like this" he smirked, noticing the way Kai seemed to tense up when he was comfortably sitting in his lap.  
Giving him some time to get used to it, Adam let the silence and the soft rain take over the room as it neared sundown.

He felt terrible for the boy, he cannot imagine his parents barely being at home with him and when they do, treating him less then human, like trash. Kai was so much more then that, he deserved so much better. Yes, he can be stubborn, annoying, and straight up stressful at times to deal with (especially when they first "met" in The Hollow) but everyone has a side like that, and Kai does not deserve to have that side be the primary example of him. He is caring, motivated, a true genius when it comes to any craftsmanship, not to mention funny even though some of his dad jokes really do suck. But that just makes it better. Seemingly away in his thoughts, Adam doesn't realise the other curling more around him until a hand lands on his chest. It's as light as a feather, but its there. It gave a slight shock to him somehow, but it wasn't in a bad way. Though he will not admit that out loud of course.

Looking down slowly, he sees a now more calmer Kai resting against him. To not make any jittery movements, Adam just complies and enjoys their combined body warmth, eventually letting his hands curl around the other boy too.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly, almost in a whisper.  
"Yeah..much better" Kai replied, calmly resting his body against his, listening to their hearts beating in rhythm.

It felt nice, it felt like home. A real home.

_-The End-_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it and that maybe it brought some happiness to you uwu. We all need some angsty fluff once in a while. I am unsure if I'll do any more one-shots like this, we'll see what the future may bring!  
> See y'all <3
> 
> Art that inspired this headcanon/oneshot fic: https://www.instagram.com/p/CBy8tG4JgH8/


End file.
